The House That Built Me
by My Way Is Easier
Summary: The door opened, revealing what looked like a god sent down from Heaven. He had the deepest brown eyes. I wanted to say that they got even deeper when they looked at me, but I would probably be lying. "By the way, my name is Embry." Imprint Story.


Wow this place looked a lot different. I haven't been down to La Push since I was little. I watched as the little houses past by, or as I past by them, looking for the only one that was truly familier. I was finally here, and I got out of the car. It amazed me how so little had changed about it. Still the baige walls, red door. It even had flower pots on the window sill. I missed it here. I almost wanted to kiss the owner for keeping the same, and before I knew what I was doing, I was ringing the doorbell.

I immediatly regreted it. The owner is going to think I'm such a creep! I am just walking around his house! It's not like it's mine anymore, it hasn't been sine I was little! But I guess it was to late. I could ditch, but surely he would see me walk back to my car and drive away. That would be even ruder. Well I guess I'm just going to have to stick this one out.

I waited for a few more seconds and a door opened, revealing a what looked like a greek god sent down from Heaven. He had the deepest brown eyes. I wanted to say that they got even deeper when they looked at me, but I would probably be lying. My neck almost hurt when I looked at his eyes though. He was so tall! At least 6 feet 5 inches, probably even taller. And DANG was he muscular! I was so dazed I forgot to introduce myself, to explain why a stranger wa sringing his doorbell.

"Hi, I'm Erin. Well, um... Ya I'm sorry for disturbing you." Wow was I stumbling over my own words or what. "Look, I used to live here... When I was little. And I've been going through some things lately, and I just thought that maybe seeing this place would help me... You know, figure things out. I guess I just got carried away with memories and rung the doorbell. Well I'm really sorry, I'll just get out of your hair... I guess." It all came out in a rush, and he wasn't saying anything back. If I didn't know better I'd say he was dazed to. But why would he be dazed by me? I was average looking I guess, definately not ugly. I had strawberry-blond curly hair, in ringlets I guess. But I had it straightened right now, like I usually did. I had blue eyes, nothing compared to his deep brown ones. I had freckles to. I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous deeply tanned skin. It was, ofcourse perfect, like the rest of him. I really expected no less.

I started to turn away. I don't know why, but I felt sad leaving him. I wondered what he thought of my rant. I think I will regret coming here though. I hadn't figured any of my life's problams out, and I was going to be more homesick then I was before. Not to mention I was going to miss this stranger. I thought it was strange, but then I heard him. "Wait!" He ran out infront of me surprisingly fast. I was still shocked when he started talking again. He probably was just going to tell me that he had already called the police. He looked as though he was trying to collect his thoughts

"You know," He started talking slowly, like he was still thinking but didn't want me to leave while he did. "You sounded really sad, and I was thinking that maybe... If you went inside than maybe it might help you sort things out, well more." He sounded really nervous, I would be to if I was inviting a stranger into my house, but I couldn't help but think of how sweet he was to even offer. I hadn't been inside that house since I was little.

"That sounds awesome." I couldn't help the giddy smile that crept onto my face. Here I was, staring at a god, about to go into my childhood house. I couldn't help but hope that the man with those deep brown eyes liked me. But he said I looked sad, which probably meant he was just pitying me and my childish request.

As we began walking up the porch stairs I heard him say, "By the way, my names Embry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you like it and there will be more soon!**


End file.
